


My Family

by hapakids



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakids/pseuds/hapakids
Summary: The love for her sister knows no bounds. Will Edward be able to handle Bella’s love for her sister since she comes as a package deal?





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer’s other than that no violence is found in this story.
> 
> A/N: I owe a massive thanks to lissaemtb for stepping up to beta this for me. My own beta flamingpen18 is in the process of unpacking and has been sick as well as her two kids. Normally she would have been the beta for me, but this needed to be gone through ASAP. This was decided to be done at the last minute...

Bella’s POV

It’s been five years since I met and married the man of my dreams. On our very first date I told him that I come as a package deal with my little sister. You see Rosie has Trisomy 21 more commonly called Down Syndrome and is a diabetic as well. Because of her diabetes, our family tends to watch what we eat. Edward had noticed this when we went out to eat. That’s to not say that I don’t have some chocolate cake every now again, but I digress…. Let me get back to when I first met Edward.

 

~My Family~

 

When it came time for me choose to which college I wanted to go to I decided to go to a local one. I just couldn’t bear to be apart from my little sister Rosie. She wasn’t only my sister, she was one of my best friends. Alice was my other best friend, who’s little brother Emmett had a crush on Rosie—or so we think. It’s just too cute to watch them interact with each other. Rosie and Emmett are both 13 years old and Emmett comes over to be with Rosie everyday after he gets out of school. Rosie goes to a different school designed for children with special needs. 

One day, while Rosie was waiting on the porch steps for me to get home from high school, there were a few boys picking on her. Emmett, who also happened to go to school with them, saw this as it happened and went to defend her. You see, Alice, Emmett and their parents had recently moved in next door. Both of our mom’s had come out to see what the commotion was about, and watched as Emmett pulled a hysterically sobbing Rosie into his arms after he had sent the other boys running. Emmett was able to get her to calm down enough to find out what had happened prior to him showing up. Ever since that day they have been inseparable unless Rosie is with me. Alice and I had also became the best of friends as well.

Our families got along well and during vacations we were always at each other’s houses. Alice had decided that she didn’t want to go out of state or very far for college either. We made the decision that we both would still be living at home while going to a local college.

On my very first day at college, I met Edward. We literally ran into each other. My goodness was he not only the hottest man I had ever seen but he was also so sweet. He had picked up my belongings all the while apologizing the whole time and then asked me out to dinner that night. I had also learned that he could be a bit of a smartass, but then again so can I. I had such a good time with him. When he dropped me off, he told me that he wanted to meet Rosie.

“Rosie, where are you?” I asked when we stepped through the door. “I have someone that I want to introduce to you.”

“Belly, I watch toons!” she practically yelled out. 

“Come with me,” I told Edward.

We walked into the family room where Rosie and Emmett were watching Disney’s Frozen. She loved the movie and Emmett always indulged her in watching it with her.

“Emmie and I watch snowed,” she says without turning around.

I grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

“Edward this is my little sister Rosie and our neighbor Emmett who she calls Emmie,” I say.

Emmett stood up to shake Edward’s hand while Rosie wouldn’t look at Edward. In fact she was looking down. He knelt down in front of her and started talking to her very softly. I saw her lift her head a little at a time and then she was smiling. 

From that day forward, Edward included Rosie in many of our dates. Sometimes we would bring Emmett with us as well. Edward would also spend countless of hours watching Frozen with her as well as many of her other favorite movies or programs. Seeing them together made me so happy. My parents loved Edward too, which for me was a good thing. 

Our first Christmas together was spent at my parents house. We included Edward and his parents as wel,l since his only living grandparents had decided to go on a trip to Europe for the holidays. Edward helped us decorate for Christmas as my dad complained that he was getting too old to put the lights up. We all just laughed at him because he really wasn’t that old. Mom and Dad were only in their forties. They had me early in life. Grammie Swan came a few days early to visit with us, and had Edward wrapped around her pinky. I did say he was the sweetest man that I have ever met, right?

One day before Christmas, Edward took Rosie out shopping. All he told me was that they had a few things to get. The day after he told me that he took her to the Disney Store to find out what she liked from there, as well as pick something out for me too. Apparently he also helped her pick something out for Emmett and Alice. 

On Christmas morning Rosie was up at what felt like the crack of dawn. She ran next door to go get Alice and Emmett all the while saying. “Emmie, Ali pweasants. Open, open, open!”

Mom and dad laughed at her while I was snuggled up on the couch with my nice cozy blanket yawning away. Rosie burst through the door with her holding onto one of their hands. They both were yawning away as well. About a minute later the doorbell rang.

“I get it,” Rosie yelled. I guess she knew who was at the door.

She came into the family room where the tree was at with Edward in tow.

“Eddie’s hewe.” she said.

He sat down next to me, pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. I snuggled up to him even more. Alice had sat down on the other side of me. Rosie was bouncing about saying “ Open, open, open.”

“Someone’s sure is excited to open their presents,” Edward said in a sleepy voice after he yawned.

“Yeah, she’s like this every Christmas,” I tell him.

Dad handed Rosie a present to get her to settle down. Both mom and dad smiled at her indulgently even though they both looked half asleep.

“I’m going to go make some coffee. Who would like a cup besides mom and dad?” I asked.

“I could use some,” Edward told me.

“Ali want to come help me out?”

“Sure,” she said while yawning. She’s lucky that I could understand her.

“Em, would you like some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, please,” he told me in a slurry voice since he was still half asleep.

Ali and I went to the kitchen. While I was making the coffee she was pulling out the coffee mugs. Once the coffee had started brewing, I made the hot chocolate for Rosie and Em. I added some peppermint mocha creamer to them. Ali and I carried a tray each of coffee and hot chocolate back to the family room to see that Rosie and Em had opened up a good amount of presents. 

We always started with them and then Ali and I were next as well as Edward. Mom and Dad always went last.

 

~My Family~

I was pulled out of my memories when Edward had shook my arm a bit.

“Love, what are you thinking about? I’ve been asking you for the last few minutes what you would like to eat for dinner.”

“Oh, sorry I was just thinking about how we met and our first Christmas as a couple,” I tell him.

“I’ll never forget how early I had to be at Mom and Dad’s,” he says with a chuckle. “Some things never change, though, since it still seems like Rosie wakes up at the crack of dawn,”

“Yeah, I know.”

~My Family~

 

That night I dreamt of how, a year after we had met, Edward had not only proposed to me but to Rosie as well in my parents backyard...

I was sitting on a bench in mom’s garden, which was quite fragrant with her roses, lavender, jasmine and a few others that I wasn’t sure what they were called. I came out here to think sometimes, or just be. It was very peaceful to me.

I saw Edward come out of the house and walked straight to me. He got down on one knee and I gasped.

“Bella, love, I have something that I want to tell you. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. The love and commitment that you have for Rosie is one of the many reason that I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” I said softly with tears in my eyes. “Yes!” I said louder.

He stood up, took my left hand to place the ring that he had onto my finger, and then pulled me into his arms. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. He pulled away a little bit and said, “Now I have to go ask Rosie a question.”

I stared at him in confusion and said, “Okay?”

“Come with me, love,” he said.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the house. We went in and found Rosie watching one of her many programs that she liked.

Edward knelt down on one knee in front of her. He had pulled out another ring box by the looks of it.

“Rosie, would you do me the honor of not only being my best friend for life, but my sister as well? I promise to not only be your protector, but to be there for you whenever you need me. I love you, Rosie.”

She was nodding her head and saying yes at the same time, and then she threw herself at Edward. 

I stood there with tears falling down my cheeks just seeing how much this sweet man loved my sister.

“He’s a good man, Bella,” my mom said. I hadn’t realized that she was in the room. I turned to look at her and saw that my dad was there as well and that they were both crying like I was.

 

~My Family~

 

On the day that we got married, Edward arranged with Reverend Weber for him and Rosie to exchange their own vows as well.

There hadn’t been a dry eye among those in attendance.

To this day, I cannot believe my lucky stars that I met not only the man of my dreams, but the sweetest one around.

Edward insisted that we have a room for Rosie in our new house, which was a gift from his parents. We actually live on the other side of my parents. Rosie more or less lives with us now. 

Last Christmas we got Rosie a Corgi puppy. She loves her little Flower. This Christmas we get to tell her that she is going to be a Auntie.

I cannot wait to see her reaction. I still need to tell Edward first…

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This came about from a video that I have posted in my group. It inspired me to write this as well the fact that Teamhotmen was all for it. It took me about two days to write this to be a submission piece for the Fandom for Hope and Relief compilation.


End file.
